Patent Document 1 discloses a sensor which includes a plate-like detection element which extends in an axial direction of the sensor as a gas sensor, a temperature sensor or the like. A plurality of electrode terminal portions are formed on each of two main surfaces (opposing surfaces, which extend along the axial direction) of a rear end portion of the detection element. Terminal members are in elastic contact with the corresponding electrode terminal portions, whereby the electrode terminal portions are electrically connected to an external circuitry via these terminal members.
Three electrode terminal portions are provided on each of the two main surfaces of the detection element shown in FIG. 2 of Patent Document 1. However, one electrode terminal portion which lies in the middle of the three electrode terminal portions is disposed in a position where the one electrode terminal portion is offset rearwards in the axial direction from the other two electrode portions which lie on both sides thereof. This type of arrangement of electrode terminal portions in which one is offset from the remaining electrode terminal portions in the axial direction is made use of in, for example, ensuring an insulation distance between the electric terminal portions when attempting to produce a small sized detection element. Namely, since the width of the main surface of the detection element is reduced when attempting to reduce the size of the detection element, in the event that a plurality of electrode terminal portions are disposed on the main surface so as to align them in a width direction thereof, a distance between the electrode terminal portions becomes excessively small, resulting in the possibility that sufficient insulation cannot be ensured. Here, by offsetting a portion of the plurality of electrode terminal portions in the axial direction, it becomes possible to ensure sufficient distances among the electrode terminal portions.